forever and always
by JoshleyyFreakk
Summary: ashley,taylor,and demi is the best of sisters there best friend is miley and selena there crushes are Joe,Kevin and nick but they had girlfriends Chelsea,Emily,and aly ashley and Joe are best friends but Chelsea dosent likes it looks like drama
1. its good to be back

forever and always ch.1 its good to be back

starting :

Ashley tisdale  
Joe Jonas  
Demi tisdale  
Selena Gomez  
Taylor tisdale  
Miley Cyrus  
Emily osmet  
Aly & aj  
Chelsea stub  
Hayden P.  
Lucas G.  
Zac E.  
Corbin B.  
Drake bell  
Jesse McCartney  
Nick and Kevin Jonas  
Justin bieber as Justin tisdale  
Cody Linley as Cody tisdale

in school

sel,ash,demi and miley -walks into the school-

Chelsea-trips Ashley-

everyone but sel,demi and miley -laughs-

miley:your a real bitch

Chelsea:ohh shut up

aly-pushes miley- move out of my way loser -high fives Chelsea and leaves-

Chelsea:its good to be back

demi-helps ashley up-u okay sweetie

ashley:noo

Joe-walks over to them , puts his arm around ashley- wats up people

ashley:why are u so happy cus your dating the queen be of the school

Joe:yup and shes not the queen be of the school

ashley-fake laughs- hah your funny

miley: well then we should leave

Selena:yea

demi:bye

they leave

Joe:i know i funny -smiles-

Ashley: i wow u cant even talk

Joe :so but u still love me for that

ashley:whatever -bout to walk away

Joe:i cant get a hug and a kiss

Ashley:nope

Joe:okay fine-pulls her into a hug and kisses her cheek- nah

ash:shut up

Joe:love u to

**with Selena and the rest**

Selena : will those to fuck all ready

nick: yeah i know

miley-looks at them-nick aint u suppose to be with your stupid girlfriend

nick:no

miley:why do u go out with he-

nick: would u shut up talking a bout her

miley:im sorry i was just asking

nick: well mind your own business

miley:i was just asking

nick: well dont ask anymore -walks way-

miley-gets tears in her eyes-

demi-hugs her-

miley-starts to cry-

Kevin: umm awkward

demi:shut up

Kevin:whatever

demi:go with your stupid girlfriend

Kevin:shes not stupid like someone i now

demi:well fine then get away from me if im that stupid

Kevin:fine-leaves-

**with joshley**

Chelsea-walks up to them- hey babe -kisses him him and then pulls away- wat are u looking at loser

ash:um nothing-looks away-

Chelsea:well ten leave

Ashley: your standing in front of my locker u dumb ass

Joe: umm babe brb -pulls Ashley to a corner-please ash dont mess this up for me please

ash: im sorry but i dont like her

Joe:well u better

ashley-looks away-

Joe: ashley look at me when im talking to u

ash-looks at him- what

Joe:how bout i come over after school with my brothers

ash: whatever do Wat u want its a free world

Joe-kisses Herr on the cheek- i love u ash your a best friend a person can have - hugs her and they walk back to Chelsea-

* * *

**hey guys its tamesha u now **

**how i told on youtube i was going to put forever and always on ff**

**and i did but i switched it up alil and i know this chapter is short**

**because i ran out of ideas**

**and if u have any ideas for this story tell me **

**and if you have any ideas **

**for the next chapter i love you tell me**


	2. Chapter 2

forever and always ch. 2 i hate u more u selfcenterd bitch

starting :

Ashley tisdale Joe Jonas Demi tisdale Selena Gomez Taylor tisdale Miley Cyrus Emily osmet Aly & aj Chelsea stub Hayden P. Lucas G. Zac E. Corbin B. Drake bell Jesse McCartney Nick and Kevin Jonas Justin bieber as Justin tisdale Cody Linley as Cody tisdale

chelsea: where were u

joe: i was with ashley

chelsea:oh that hore

joe-dosent care-

later that day

joe: *rings doorbell*

ashley; *opens the door* heey joey

chelsea: move *pushes her way through them*

ashley: ok bitch no! this is my house if you didn't remember *turns to joe* you said you and your brothers

joe: *nods a bit* well...yea me, my brothers *says quetly* and chelsea

ashley: no shes not comming in my house

chelsea:move-pushes everyone threw to get in the house-

ash-talking to joe-i think its best if u leave befo-

daylor-comes downthe stairs halfway-who was at the doo...-sees chelsea-oorrr... uuu!

chelsea: whateverr-flicks them off-

demi-mad- oh no she didnt-tackles her-

ash:see thats why i didnt want her here

taylor-jumps on chelsea too and they start beatin her up-

joe-yells-stoopppp!

ash-lets kevin and nick in-

miley-walks in the door- oooo.. what happend

Daylor-looks at joe-

chelsea-gets up- urghh u selfless bithches

taylor:thats wat u get

demi: yea cus next tim its goanna be even worser comming in our house acting like u own everyone

joe:ash get them

ash:how wat am i gonna doo

joe:i d k just get uur sisters

ash-goes over to them and helps taylor up-

demi-holds out her hand-

ash-bends down giving her a hand-

joe-cheeks her ass out-

demi-gets up-

nick-sees joe looking at her ass and smacks him upside the head-

chelsea: dont hit my boyfriend u retard-walks to joe and rubs his hair-u okay

joe:yea

demi:hey dont u call my man a retard

chelsea:what are u gonna doo

demi-walks closer and gets in her face-ill beat the shit out of u again

joe-pushes demi away-leave her alone

ash:wait dont touch my sister

joe:whatever

ash:i hate u !

joe:i hate u more u selfcentered bitch!

ash-hurt-what

joe:yea u heared me

ashley -falls to the ground-

justin-wakes up out of his sleep and walks down stairs with selena-who called who a bitch

selena-sees ashley on the floor-ashley-runs down the stairs to ashley-

justin-goes down the stairs and picks ashley up- u okay

ashley-puts her arms around his neck and puts her face in his chest and shakes her no-

justin:who did it

ashley-without looking up she points to jesley-

justin-looks at them-

chelsea-gives him a flirty smile then blows him a kiss when no ones looking

ash:ahh!nasty-still has her head in his chest and without looking up-

justin: what

miley:what happend

demi: why did u just say nasty

ash-still not looking up- she just gave justin a flirty smile and then blew him a kiss

kevin:how do u know u still have your head down

taylor-on kevins back- her and jutin are..

demi: mind readers

miley:when they where born..

selena:there heads were stuck miley:together..

taylor: until a doctor fixed it without hurting them

demi:and they was only 10 when that happen

selena: so every time one of them say something in there mind

cody-comes into the living room hearing the whole convo.- each of them will see the same thing and can hear one of another in there head

joe:really how could u not tell me ash

justin:she says shes not talking to u

kevin: wait im confused

nick:u idiot

taylor:but i love this idiot-whispers in kevins ear lets go upstairs-

kevin-whispers back sure-

*they go upstars*

demi-jumps on nicks back- i love u

chelsea-laughs-so yall do come from a meesed up family

jutin-sits down still with ashley on him not moving one bit-

demi-jumps off of nick and goes to ashley- ashley asshhhleyy asshhhllleyyy u there

ash-dosent move-

demi-worried-dammit justin wats wrong with her tell me-turns ashley around to her back-

justin:shes sleep u moran

joe-looks at them weired-

miley:woooww

cody-picks up miley-hey baby

miley: hey -wraps her legs around him-

justin-talking to ashley in his mind: eww if u seen miley and cody right know its nasty-

ash-laughs out loud- eww quiet miley

joe: chelsea can i talk to u private

chelsea:sure

(they go outside)

cheslea:so wat is it

ashley-gets up quick-

demi:i hope he breaks up with her

(outside)

joe: i only did that so we can get out of the place

chelsea:oh-smiles-

joe:wanna go back to my place

chelsea-knows what hes talking about- sure -smiles-

(in side)

nick-looksing out the window- or maybe leaving with her

ash-gets up and runs outside-where u going

joe:somewhere your not

ash:why are u my friend when your just gonna treat me like trash-yelling- huh!

joe-faces her- why should i talk to u u are a person who only thinks about ur self

nick: no joe u should be saying that to ur girlfriend

demi:do it ash to make him fallin love with u and ill hold chelsea back

ash:okay

justin:ash dont do it

ash: i have to

demi and miley-grabs chelsea-

ash-jumps on joe and kisses him and puts her legs around him-

joe-gets hard-

ash-fells him get really hard-

joe-kisses back-

chelsea:hey thats my boyfriend u stupid bitch

* * *

see what happens next!  
hey guys i know

it took me a long time to make this ch. thats beceause i have been busy and i had other stories to doo soo i hope u guys love it credits go to:  
.com/user/xXxYejidexXx soo i hope u liked it review and read my new story chatch me thank u bye


End file.
